


Studying With Three Migraines

by KaelTavitian



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I heavily relate to Gray in this fic, M/M, Not long at all tbh, One-Shot, so it's probably not up to date with my current writings, this was written ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelTavitian/pseuds/KaelTavitian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is trying to study for an important Biology exam.<br/>What happens when not only his oncoming headache, but two headaches in the opposite room, interrupt his flow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying With Three Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago, I just didn't post it to AO3. It is my first fic, so it's short but sweet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gray sat in his cramped study, trying to will away an oncoming migraine. The papers stacked and piled around his laptop didn’t help to appease the oppressive feeling that had come over him.

_Fucking hell_ , he thought in frustration as he scrolled through a webpage detailing the inner workings of the kidney.   
_I’ve had enough of nephrons and Henley’s loop._

Another burst of loud laughter erupted from the living room and Gray felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

_And I’ve especially had enough of_ him.

You’d think as a 21 year old university student, Gray would have enough patience and self-control to block out any disruptions. But with his developing migraine and the stress of this assignment, he wasn’t doing too well.

The fact that his roommate had decided to invite his loud and obnoxious friend over for the evening - without asking - bothered him to no end.

Another burst of laughter roused Gray from his reverie, and a frustrated yell leapt from his throat towards the ceiling. The laughter stopped.

Shoving himself away from the desk, Gray knocked his chair over as he stood.  
A light kick to the fallen chair gave him a slight sense of satisfaction, before he pulled the door that connected the study and the living room angrily opened.

Two faces stared at him from the couch, one belonging to his roommate – an orange-haired, spectacled man by the name of Loke – and the other belonging to an unknown pinkette.

Loke smiled warmly at Gray. “Hey Gray! How’s your pro-“

“What the fuck is going on out here!?” Gray roared, not caring about noise complaints from the neighbours. He was at his wits end. His paper was due by tomorrow, and these two dimwits were halting his progress.

“Gray,” Loke started. “Calm yourself. We’re just having a bit of harmless fun.”

“Harmless?” Gray scoffed in astonishment. “I have a paper due at nine o’clock tomorrow morning and you two idiots are slowing me down!”

The pinkette stood from his position on the couch next to Loke. “Hey man –“

“Don’t ‘man’ me.” Gray snapped. “My name’s Gray Fullbuster. And I’m not your ‘man.’”

Loke muttered something to the pink-haired man, going unheard by Gray.

“Loke!” The pinkette exclaimed, a bright scarlet dusting his cheeks as he turned to his friend. “I do not!”

“Sure, sure.” Loke drawled with a smirk on his face.

Gray’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance again.

“Gray huh? My name’s Natsu Dragneel, and I’m sorry that we interrupted ya study.” Natsu laughed nervously and flashed a smile Gray’s way.

A smile that melted away Gray’s anger, and seemed to cure his oncoming migraine too; it was bright and felt like it could light up a whole room. And what was this fluttering feeling in his heart?

“-ay? Gray?”

Gray had been so distracted by Natsu’s smile that he hadn’t realised Natsu approaching him.

“H-huh? What?” He said shakily.

Natsu smiled again, and Gray’s heart skipped a beat… again. What was it about this man?

 “Apology accepted huh?” Natsu smirked at him.

“Y-yeah. I guess so… sorry that I yelled at you.” Gray looked at the ground and scratched the back of his head. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up into beautiful olive eyes.

“How ‘bout I take you out to dinner sometime?”

Crimson flooded Gray’s face. “What!?”

Natsu poked his tongue out at him. “Y’know, as a mutual apology kinda thing. I’m sorry, you’re sorry. Let’s go grab a bite to eat or somethin’.”

Gray couldn’t help but smile endearingly. He wanted to get to know Natsu better, and dinner seemed like the perfect option. “Sure, why not?”

Natsu beamed again. “So… 7 pm tomorrow? Celebrate the fact that ya assignment is all handed in and stuff?”

Gray laughed. “Yeah, that’d be great actually. A great way to end the day,” he had meant to stop there, “with someone like you.”


End file.
